Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fishing reel waterproof structure.
Background Information
In general, fishing reels include a handle shaft to which rotation of a handle is transmitted. The handle shaft is rotatably supported by a reel body through a bearing member. In a fishing reel described in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-254762, a lock member is fixed to a frame so as to prevent the bearing member supporting the handle shaft from being detached from the frame, whereby the handle shaft and the bearing member are prevented from being detached from the frame.
When seawater or so forth intrudes into the bearing member supporting the handle shaft, salt deposits and this results in failure in rotation of the handle shaft, in other words, failure in rotation of the handle.